Code and Decode
by DeadC4t
Summary: She hates it when her feeling plays with her mind...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: neither English is my mother's language nor my teacher said that it my strong point that any miss spelling and grammatical error should be forgiven

Disclaimer : This site called Fanfiction for a reason, right?

* * *

She is bored. Totally bored….

She is looking at the scroll one last time and sighing. This was not what she imaging when she fist applied for the job.

Calculate one last time at the caesar box code, she begin the deciphering process.

'Once done I'll able to continue to read the book'

"Okay, done here. Nothing out of ordinary, just the usual report"

"Same here. And I think if you'd do me a favor lunch will be on me 'kay?"

"Nope"

"C'mon, I am boring duh"

"And this story is getting interesting"

"Girls, new scroll arrive!"

"Please…. Just one more time and I'll owe you a favor" with that said she flashed to the door and leave me behind with the new stack of scroll waiting to be cracked.

I'm sighing…

'That damn Yukari, she wont get away with it

Oh yeah… I'll make sure this gonna be a big BIG favor'

Smile inwardly…. Then hesitantly I put the book down and start decipher.

If I just knew…..never, never in my mind to think that the favor will turn out a mess

* * *

Since a long time, as far as she can remember, code and its secret always fascinate her. It's just logical for her to work at The Cryptography Unit. She is smart, calm and level headed for the job. Beside she just have enough concentration for one job at the time; sometimes if she far too into something she won't even realize her surrounding, not quite good quality for shinobi job. That what she think, that what her family think, that what her friends think, and that what her colleague think. Importantly, she think that is the right choice, that what she will enjoy the most and that what the right thing to do.

But lately…. She hates it. Just hate it… this is boring, this stupid job.

"ho….iho…..Shiho! You've been daydreaming all day. There something wrong?"

"No.. no..I think I'm just tired"

Yukari look totally unconvinced but not want to pursue further she just said that if anything wrong I can always talk to her. She would listen.

'As much as I hate to admit it, I know I screw up. Deciphering code is one of my only strong point, now I'm starting to hate it and as consequences I can't concentrate anymore. I'm losing it. Even the easiest code like this stupid old Latin type take hours for me. I'm just not interested. See, I'm screw up, all this afternoon scroll end up in Yukari desk."

"iho… Shiho! That it, you call it today. I will talk to the head that maybe we can afford you take day off tomorrow"

" Hey, I'm okay"

"Convince me" she dares me

I look back trying to do as she said but I know I'm still losing it. I just shrugged and tell her that it is okay if she doesn't believe me.

Now is her turn to sigh

"Look… I don't know what your problem is. But, Shiho, for crying out loud, you been like this since forever, lately it gone worse. You can barely work. At first I think you just tired or what ever and at first I think you would back to your old self in no time. Now, I'm not that sure, so if you won't even talk about it, take that day off! We already sort of staff here (they always sort of staff anyways), we don't need another useless one. Do you hear me?"

'Wow really she said that in one deep breath…and so much for pretended that she will be much patient with me. But I think I understand her point beside I think I'm starting to irritate her with my antics. And after all she just worry despite her harsh words. Maybe I just need it, just maybe everything will turn out okay.'

"Okay, kay, I understand. I'll take my day off then." I said with defeated tone.

Her expressions soften and smile sadly " just take the rest okay, I'll talk to the head. If you in the mood to share, I'll be here, okay?"

* * *

Shiho's bedroom always seems lack personality even though she specially arranged it with her style, speaking of ironic. She is just the very definition of geek. The bedroom is clean, neat, and very functional. Maybe, what you can call personal style is her book, which is everywhere. Her bookshelf alone cover one entire wall of her bedroom and this fact never fail to sooth her. Just like code and decode, she just loves reading. She can always lost in the another adventure, another tale, another story if her day is boring or simply bad. It always help her, always…. but not this time. Her mind simply cannot forget about a certain someone.

She is always, always and always hates it when her mind comes to it. She admits that she is just like any others girl with some fondness toward romance but at the same times she found that playing with code, sequences, and pattern must more thrilling adventures than some petty romances. Just sometimes when she is bored with her beloved codes (which is mean very rare) and need a little more adventure to her boring life (working at The Cryptography Unit despite how it sound can be very boring to almost everyone) she would work on some little crushes. She always an imaginative person. Her knowledge's and interest in human psychology just add some interesting points in it. She played her own scenario and once she is boring just leave it behind and forget then continue her life. Once she had to decode a special A-rank mission report scroll from a very boring jounin shinobi who gave a very colorful report just because he is boring. At first she just despised the very unprofessional manner. Later on, she found it rather funny and amusing. As time goes she started developed her crush with her own scenario based on this event, just like that (let just say she loves her own imagination). As interesting at it sound to her, she forgets it as fast as Yondaime's flash technique when she found out that she is allowed to make the routine change not as routine as usual. That is always the case…always

This stupid thing started just like that. At first to her it seems like funny, undangerous not to say cute crush. What she didn't take into account is that she actually gets it bad. Really bad. This is started to be a very dangerous game to play. After some time has passed she just realize this is not a game anymore and since that time everything just gone bad, really, really bad.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: neither English is my mother's language nor my teacher said that it is my strong point that any miss spelling and grammatical error should be forgiven XD

Disclaimer : This site called Fanfiction for a reason, right?

* * *

Shiho's bedroom always seems lack personality even though she specially arranged it with her style, speaking of ironic. She is just the very definition of geek. The bedroom is clean, neat, and very functional. Maybe, what you can call personal style is her book, which is everywhere. Her bookshelf alone cover one entire wall of her bedroom and this fact never fail to sooth her. Just like code and decode, she just loves reading. She can always lose in another adventure, another tale, and another story if her day is boring or simply bad. It always helps her, always… but not this time. Her mind simply cannot forget about a certain someone.

She is always, always and always hates it when her mind comes to it. She admits that she is just like any others girl with some fondness toward romance but at the same times she found that playing with code, sequences, and pattern must more thrilling adventures than some petty romances. Just sometimes when she is bored with her beloved codes (which is mean very rare) and need a little more adventure to her boring life (working at The Cryptography Unit despite how it sound can be very boring to almost everyone) she would work on some little crushes. She always an imaginative person. Her knowledge's and interest in human psychology just add some interesting points in it. She played her own scenario and once she is boring just leave it behind and forget then continue her life. Once she had to decode a special A-rank mission report scroll from a very boring jounin shinobi who gave a very colorful report just because he is boring. At first she just despised the very unprofessional manner. Later on, she found it rather funny and amusing. As time goes she started developed her crush with her own scenario based on this event, just like that (let just say she loves her own imagination). As interesting at it sound to her, she forgets it as fast as Yondaime's flash technique when she found out that she is allowed to make the routine change not as routine as usual. That is always the case…always

This stupid thing started just like that. At first to her it seems like funny, undangerous not to say cute crush. What she didn't take into account is that she actually gets it bad. Really bad. This is started to be a very dangerous game to play. After some time has passed she just realize this is not a game anymore and since that time everything just gone bad, really, really bad.

* * *

It is already 10:00 AM and she is still laying rotten in her bed. This is her day off, so why bother to wake up earlier? She doesn't even bother to take dinner last night. She hates it when her felling playing tricks to her mind like this. She cannot sleep all night. Her felling keep insisted her mind to remember and adores. Playing with her memory more and more…..

The day when this all began, the day when I first met Shikamaru Nara.

It was already past working hours when he came in with that stressful look on his face. He brought a photo in his hand and looked around. I thought maybe he is looking for someone, Yukari maybe? At that time I just curious because he is not like Yukari's type at all. He is tall, have a nice figure, quite cool actually but not Yukari's type. I shrugged, who'll know about Yukari's mood change after all? I then smiled and asked if he looked for someone.

"Yes, cryptography unit's head actually?"

Wow, I weren't fascinated, this just means one thing…another job (maybe)….

"Well Mr.…?"

"Nara, Shikamaru Nara."

Wow, now I were fascinated. This must be something important.

"Mr. Nara, actually this is past working hours…"

" I know, but this is.." I just cut him here

"..and Mr. Endo would usually have already gone home. But you are lucky he is still at the aviary. Soon he will be here, just wait a moment, please." Then I smile showed him the chair.

He sat there with that boring expression like he wanted to tell the world that this waiting thing, or maybe this whole situation is a drag. I just didn't know that this is one of his favorite expression and find that kind of face he make cute….

"He will be here any minute. Is this really important? No, I mean maybe I can help you with something? I-I mean.. maybe this is about some kind of code to be crack?"

'Oh… why should I open my stupid mouth? See, his frown deepen'

"I think this is kinda classified"

"I understand but.. I'm sorry… just that usually everything in here is classified… I mean we all in here only report to hokage unless told otherwise… and we act under hokage's order and all…"

'stupid me…why am I nervous? stupid, stupid, STUPID!'

Suddenly, our conversation gotten cut by the head entered our office.

"Shiho? Still working?"

"Ah, Mr. Endo, this is Mr. Nara. Mr. Nara this is our cryptography unit's head, Mr. Endo."

Mr. Endo look confused at me and asked

"Isn't we suppose already call it today?"

"I think it is Hokage's order sir (I know he knew, he just pissed)"

"Well… Mr. Nara is it what bring you here?"

"Yes this is Hokage's direct order. The case is…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: neither English is my mother's language nor my teacher said that it is my strong point that any miss spelling and grammatical error should be forgiven XD

Disclaimer : This site called Fanfiction for a reason, right?

* * *

'I am very well informed that man of Nara clan is just born genius with their laid back attitude. But it never fails to fascinate me how fast and calm he assesses the situation. Just like when he came the first time to the cryptography unit, he never questioned my involvement in the affair's of Jiraiya's dead messages after hearing my spontaneous if not confusing blabbering about how things work in my unit. He continued to fascinate me.

Being in cryptography unit for most of my time, one learning to appreciate brilliant brain. Not to mention he is also cute….

No… no more of this stupid daydreaming. It is already 11:00 AM….I just have to find something to distract my mind, anything.'

That is when she decided some fresh air maybe could be any help….

* * *

"Hey, I smelled something good…. Hmm"

"Nah…give me 1 more hour Choji lately I've been to busy for my quality watching clouds time."

"Aww man…I'm already hungry."

"O shut-up Choji…a little diet can't kill you, you know. What most important is that what can't kill you make you strong."

"Nah.. nothing wrong with Choji, he is fine the way he is. Beside, don't tell me that you are still going on your useless diet, heh Ino?"

"Hey! Hey…I think I know her"

_Yawn_…."Who?"

"Oh..that is way I smelled something good….."

* * *

Shiho, still deep in thought, not realize that she is auto-pilot-walking trough the park right to where team ten is. Actually even if she wasn't realize why she is walking that way, we all know why… Her body just remembers where exactly his favorite spot for clouds watching activity.

"What?" As this word being spoken, Shikamaru lazily trying to get up because none of his teammates even trying to explain their change of interest which troublesome or not wake his curiosity. After a failed attempt to sit (just to lazy for that), he is finally able to support his upper body giving enough space to his head to tilt backward.

"Shiho.." He muttered

"The Hotdog seems yummy"

"Aa.. I remember… the code girl, she is your acquaintances Shikamaru." She gets the light bulb working as she slammed her palm together."Hello there!"

Surprised by the yell, she snapped from her thinking process only to find someone who always haunted her mind materializes in front of her. Oh no….Now she is starting to regret her decision (her auto-pilot-walking if I may say). Clearly going trough the park in the way home can be dangerous sometimes, especially if team ten decides that this is the right time to watching clouds.

"Oh hello…Mr. Nara, Mr. Akimichi, and Miss..Yamanaka." Now, she is starting to get nervous. She got it right, isn't she? The always beautiful girl's name is Ino Yamanaka, right?. She just met the blonde once before and too distracted by how sexy and beautiful Shikamaru's teammate is to pay more attention to her name.

"Aww Come' on…Just Ino is find. And if I not know any better I will say they don't like the formality too" She is smiling as gorgeous as ever. I mean she got nice hair, eyes, and body there. Not to mention she is kunoichi too which only mean she is strong and smart enough to survive…

Shiho smiled back to Ino and her gaze felt at the hungry face of Choji. She then smiled inwardly.

'This big-hearted-cute-bear is as hungry as always. Well I'm not really that hungry, am I?'

If she wanted to be frank, she can't eat at all. She just too nervous for her liking. She just slowly joining the group, looking at them but not actually looking at specific someone and shares her supposed lunch.

"I'm sorry miss…Ino I mean, it is just like old habit. So would you like some chips?"

"Nah.. she is on diet. The total calorie on the label could make her faint" Shikamaru chuckles as he took the chips bag from me and opens it.

"Mmm…Hmm" Choji agreed but to busy with his new-found brunch to actually makes a proper statement.

Even though She just smiling to this statement inwardly wanted to die of embarrassment.

She never hates how she looks until recently. Falling in love changes a lot of things, don't you agree?

* * *

After her first meeting with Shikamaru. Shiho practically became a stalker. It didn't take long, (being at her position with big capacity computer, limited direct access to some classified information, and capability to plays a little with the systems) for her to started hacking into Shikamaru's personal information at the database. When she is into something, especially this time, she will find the way. After some planning on how to entered the systems undetected, she started with simple request to enter her report of deciphering Jiraiya's code with Shikamaru and Nara's name being mention. Once she was already proved her authenticity as a cryptography unit's staff with common password, she continued her request to the other classified data system that her report holding more secrecy than her usual S-class secret. This request is unusual, so it took time processing the info. As her report still being processed, she begin another request to enter her report under Shikamaru or Nara's personal file of information. With this two unusual request, she made her third attempt, with personal history of Jiraiya's then Nara's then Shikamaru's. With this many request to make the mother computer busy and overheated, she then entered new request from another computer for Shikamaru Nara's personal history and information under a shinobi's name of torture and interrogation unit (which took her almost a month to alter). And with that she pass the firewall, her request easily granted while slowly her own previous request being denied by mother computer's artificial intelligent (She didn't care that she unable to use her own computer for two days in the row after that, she got what she wanted).

She reasoned that it is not her fault that she accidentally knew the procedure of work of this artificial intelligent. It is also not her fault that she entered her routine request to the cryptography unit's classified data system just exactly the same moment at Yukari's frustration took control. Yukari already tried several times and waited an amount of times for her request to create another space under classified system for unfinished, in-progress, and prototype codes that she believed if granted would save some of her time going trough the trouble of administration paperwork's. As her request denied for the seventh time that day and her frustration took the better of her, she entered the request multiple times with her bang on the keyboard (of course after that she had to wait one full day to be able to use her computer and only to see another 10 denied messages). What piqued her interests is a small detail that she entered her old password instead the current password and her request is still granted. At that time she came at the only rational conclusion that if the mother computer is overloaded, there is the system that by passing this and granted all the usual request (despite a little oddity on it) so that even if there is some troubles with the mother computer the activities still progressing as usual and didn't create a commotion. These all make more sense to her by the time she remembered that this is also how the central data store exactly work. If something to be happened that they cannot access the data store by any usual ways then there is (she quite sure this systems still there even is already long pass the time when her father first told her this) a by passing route to entered the data store. She just need one more information: Who usually have the access and by daily basis request for Konoha shinobi's personal data? The answer came just not as fast as her liking but it came eventually. Yukari's new boyfriend working at the Torture and Interrogation unit came to throw her surprise, at the same time boasting about their limitless access to personal info so that Yukari must like his present. It not takes that long to gained access to this stupid boyfriend of Yukari's personal computer (Hell, it not even protected). What took her longer is to copied and doubled and altered the copied system so that if something going wrong she can easily erase her track behind.

She didn't really realize that if she starts going out a little and started asking and hearing gossip, all of this work just unnecessary. But she is happy (very) with her pain-in-the-ass accomplishment, so who we are to complain?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: neither English is my mother's language nor my teacher said that it is my strong point that any miss spelling and grammatical error should be forgiven XD

Disclaimer : This site called Fanfiction for a reason, right?

* * *

Not quite sure how to behave Shiho just follow the flow of conversation. Yes, the cryptography unit still as boring as ever, the jounin exam is troublesome, Ino still unsure to follows her father at the torture and interrogation unit, Choji still thinking that to take part in this year jounin exam is not a good choice and decided another bag of chips will be good. This is when thing get from bad to worse…at this point Shiho's regrets starting to change into mourning. Why the hell she has to open _that _paper bag? Obviously the chips is in another bag…

* * *

When Shiho got her information on certain someone, she devoured into it, learning it by heart. She found out that despite his laid back attitude (and his academy mark just slight above average) he got his promotion to the chunin rank at the same age as his graduation year. His IQ score proximately (being reported by Asuma of The Sarutobi clan) around 200. She learned that he showed good quality as a tactician and leader. There is stabile result from the annual psychology test, there is no suspicious tendency or action being observed, usually can be seen with Choji of The Akamichi clan. His personality being described as "unusually lazy and smart at the same time, so he just avoid trouble whenever possible". His hobbies based on observation is doing nothing, stared at the sky (his observer state this as "….if I can say that this is a hobby. I just totally confuse. He is able to stay at the same spot over hours doing nothing, nothing at all, he not even sleep. Just can't understand genius mind at all"), and playing shogi and go. The report from his psychology session after the dead of his teacher just beyond word.

Shiho was fascinated by what she read. The detail of the observation was just beyond her expectation. She began to regret that she didn't even think to request for her personal info herself. Oh, she believe that her profile will be boring just like her life so that she didn't bothered by it anymore. But…the more she read the more she wondered…

'Is there a special reason that his life being observed this detailed?'

When she arrived at the relationship and social part this all become more abstract. Shikamaru is one part of Naruto Uzumaki's circle of friends (this is explained all too detail). There is detailed explanation how their current affair of friendship, the mission they doing together, and how this little circle (apparently being called rookie 12 then 11) interact each other. Shiho than shrugged it of, maybe, just maybe, the reason is there is too many clan's heir in their little circle not to mention the last Uchiha (Shikamaru's psychology report after the abduction and failed retrieval mission of Sasuke of The Uchiha clan is quite funny and depressing; there is also the report after Sasuke of The Uchiha clan being declared as international criminal). What more interesting is when Shiho realized that this relationship and social part started all the detailed information after a report that stated Shikamaru can be spotted more and more common with Naruto Uzumaki, along with Choji of The Akimichi clan and Kiba of The Inuzuka clan.

'As I can remember there is nothing different about this boy when I met him. He was the one who hold the key of the code…maybe he actually from that Uzumaki clan? But why in all this report is just being written as Naruto Uzumaki not Naruto of The Uzumaki Clan?'

Still thinking about this, she absentmindedly open the next page. That was all what it took for her to change her focus of mind. That page stated that…

'Kyaaa… He is single (until this report last submitted). OMG, OMG, this is the best ever!'

* * *

It not long after she knew that he is available, her inferiority complex started to form. It started at her fifth encounter with Shikamaru and his teammates. She already met Choji (his best friend as stated in her stolen collection of information) and the fact that Choji is actually a kind-hearted person not surprised her. This is exactly how she imagines his best friend will be. What made her heart skip a beat was that Ino is simply gorgeous. The three of them seem very close to each other and despite his complain Shikamaru actually didn't resist Ino's pestering. He didn't even seem to mind it at all. Being rather loud Ino actually very friendly and nice.

My next encounter is with this Suna's girl. She is an official liaison ambassador between Suna and Konoha. She was at that time acted as a jounin captain for delivering goods and manpower to help rebuilding our village. Even though she is rude and brash, she is very sexy and emitting the aura of confidence and strength. Shiho is sure that people will have to think twice before decided to annoy her. At this time Shiho recalled that the sand girl's name actually appeared many times in Shikamaru's profile.

'…since Shikamaru of the Nara clan had showed an ability to keep focus and calm…...an effective and efficient battle strategic that is also feasible therefore declared eligible for promotion to Shinobi rank of Chunnin.'

_'Shikamaru of The Nara clan is chosen as an official liaison ambassador between Sunagakure and Konohagakure since xx-xx-xxxx and will be working as an official liaison ambassador until further notice. He will be working with Temari of The Subaku, the chosen official liaison ambassador for Konohagakure until futher notice.'_

_'The bureaucracy process for alliances agreement and trading treaty between the two village is running well. The cooperation between both villages ensure the succesfull of this alliances agreement as well as the trading treaty. The role of our official liaison ambassador can't be underestimated. The request and proposal he made, is well known for its favorable points for both sides. The benefit of this kind of proposals is one of the major point to the successful of the agreement. The good working and cooperation between the two ambassador is well known.'_

_'The result of joint mission between both villages is satisfying. The appointed teams showed good and efficient teamwork. The distribution of task is very effective and efficient…. the end of the missions improves their teamwork. The same result is to be expected from the ambassador of the two villages since from the beginning of the mission they been put in the same team.' _

_'This report is done per request of The Konohagakure Council… _

…. Therefore, we summarize that the possibility of the two ambassador to be in a relationship that benefit and at the same time strengthen the ties between both villages is exist.'

By this time, she just realized the whole new perspective of the "to be in a relationship" sentences and why that report specify the details of Temari of The Subaku's family lineage. At the first time she read those report, she suspect there is more to it than stated (Not any of this kind of affairs though). Even she was little relieved by the fact that she didn't found any report that state any kind of effort to make this people official couple, she just terrified by the idea that even before they declared themselves as official couple or something **both** villages already agree and look forward to it.

'…the proposal for pasive act and observation on this matter is supported by both sides to affoid non nececary casuality of unsusspected factor and considering the autonomy of the chosen individual as given by the law of Konohagakure to resign the duty that had been given.'

'...as a final statement, The Council of Sunagakure stated that this kind of relationship if not to be a benefit for both villages is not a bother to the alliances between both sides.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: neither English is my mother's language nor my teacher said that it is my strong point that any miss spelling and grammatical error should be forgiven XD

Disclaimer : This site called Fanfiction for a reason, right?

* * *

"N-Not in this bag, the other one is." As fast as she can, Shiho trying to cover the open paper bag lid. But she already to late, the damage had been done…

"What is that? Is it shinning?"

"It is not the chips?"

"It is… A-a.. I mean.."

"It is okay to ignore Ino pestering"

"Hey! It just shinning, okay!"

"No.. It is okay. It is this.." Shiho slowly open the lid and bring that _thing_ out

"Shogi…?"

"Shogi!"

"Oh…"

* * *

To tell the truth, not even Shiho knew _when_ or _why_ her crush turns into something this dangerous. She didn't realize until it is all too late. Until she started to look into the mirror longer than usual hoping her hair color changed by miracle (into a real color you called blond; not this halfhearted-going-no-where color). Until she started to worry why her hair seems as it can never be tamed. Until she started to consider to throw all her usual attire and changed into something else (If she is trying hard, cute or sexy is not to far?). Until she started to blame her father for her inherited trait that never allow her to do anything without her thick glasses. Until she started to consider going on a diet. Until she stopped eating her favorite snack. Until she wanted to stop being a cryptographer (really this job is just silly, sitting there and decipher the code that you actually created? When there is an actual foreign code, the one that found the key is not you and the answer can be found in some suspicious book that accidentally being brought anywhere by someone who just accidentally passing by and eavesdrop? Where is the _cool_ part?) and considering a carrier as a kunoichi is seems more promising…

('…Wow Wow, wait a second…Am I really thinking all this? To stop my carrier and become a cool kunoichi? That it, I must be gone crazy… this must stop now!…. wait, wait, I am in Love, with the big L word inside? Am I? OMG! this cannot be happening..' as I, the narrator, quote one part of Shiho's train of though at the moment of her realization)

'For crying out loud! I didn't even understand why I'm falling this hard on him. Sure, he is cute, handsome, strong, kind, nice, genius, gentle, caring, from a nice family, have a strong sense of responsibility, broken his leg once for protecting me…'

Aww… why she even start that list of why she shouldn't to only be miserably losing her point in the end?' Shiho is in love and she doesn't know how to handle it…poor Shiho.

* * *

Shiho is just a common 'normal' nice girl. If you start to counting her weird interest in code, her undying love for sequences and hidden pattern, her IQ test result (the nice number of 148), the hours she spend reading…the hours she decided not to care about her wild hair… maybe not that kind of 'normal', but still normal though. She is nice, neither ugly nor beautiful (just the right composition), neither fat nor slim (just the right curve at the right palace), neither poor nor rich (just the right amount to enjoy yourself), calm, and levelheaded.

She just happy being herself…beside her pale-blue eyes is simply stunning.

She usually described herself as happy-normal-geek before she rephrases it as pity-petty-geek. She just unhappy being herself…if only she is someone who can stand on equal footing with her (very possible) competitor's whole-new-different-level-of-standard.

Being herself, she is just this pity-petty-geek…

..or maybe that there is benefit being herself. This is where the whole learning-shogi-defeat-Shikamaru plan coming. Shiho then learning all she can about shogi then searching all around town to find and specially request and repair this beautiful shogi board and its pieces. Unfortunately, as time goes by, Shiho's falling become harder and harder, made her lose all her ability to think and speak in front of this man let alone asking him to play shogi (Not to mention their frequency of meting is far from often). The same thing that happened with her confidence made her being depressed the entire time and started to lose focus on her job which tearing her confidence apart further more.

* * *

"I'm actually didn't want you all to see it. I have this sudden moment of interest in shogi and buy this thing without much consideration. I cannot play it well beside I don't have any opponent, so I'm thinking to try to return or at least replace it with something I'm familiar with…It just the fact that I given up this fast make feel rather embarrassed…haha" All she said is the truth except the real reason why she wanted to return it and that she actually proud that she made the rational decision to give up on Shikamaru. Her not so nice sleep last night is where all this decision been made.

"Shikamaru always play shogi, he can plays with you"

"He is good at it…"

"Yeah…it such a waste if you're thinking of returned it. This is a very fine board and pieces."

"You can have it…I mean, it will be more useful in your hand and I can come and plays, can I?"

"Wow, you really know how to bribe people… it is really okay?"

"How about I bring snack too?"

At this time Shiho's smile become very bright. She don't care that she spent almost her entire safe to buy that things. She don't care that the board is antique and still in good condition despite the high cost repair and maintaining. She don't care that the pieces is made on special crystal and the engraving process itself took entire month just to met her special request. She cannot even care less that the entire set itself is another form of art. She just happy.

"You know what I mean…"

"Can I tag along? If Shikamaru don't want the snack I'll be there"

"So?"

"You always welcomed, as long as I don't have a mission"

"Deal"

Shiho have to use all her might not to scream happily as loud as she can at this moment... this stupid idea of day off proven to be the best favor yukari ever done to her

"So how about my snack?"

"Here take this all I'm not that hungry to begin with (and now I'm to happy to be hungry)" That afternoon Shiho come back home with empty stomach, empty hand and empty purse but full of happiness.

* * *

...

This code is the hardest code to decode in all of her life, but in the end, she is able to find the right simple key for starting to decode the code...SHOGI...

...

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Thank you for reading until the end ^^ if you have the time I will love to know some of your though...


End file.
